Damn the consequences
by Noelle26
Summary: Bella Swan had everything. A good boyfriend,an amazing best friend,a loving father,and her dream job - running her own bookstore but when Edward Cullen...AU All Human Both POVs RxR B/E


** Damn the consequences**

**Chapter 1 - The beautiful unknown**

_A/N - I really don't know if this is any good. The idea for this fic has been driving me crazy so all I could do was try. Please do enjoy. _

_And if you're a fan of my RUTH fanfic,don't worry. I will be updating soon. :D_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My alarm clock went off,which meant it was seven o'clock in the morning. Even though I have been opening my bookstore for the past six month,I still had not got used to waking up early. I reached over to nightstand and turned the beeping off.

Marc,my boyfriend had already left for work. He wakes up at five so he can make it to Port Angeles by seven. He works as a chef in the nicest hotel there. He wanted to move closer to his job but I didn't want to leave Forks. Other then my job,I have my dad,Charlie and my best friend,Alice here. Marc got used to it.

My cell phone starts to buzz,which meant I had a new text message. It was from Alice. _I'm coming into the store today. GOT BIG NEWS!_

With my shower done,I got dress for work. I slipped on a pair of jeans and one of my nice tops. It was blue and V-neck. My favorite.

Marc and I lived in a small one-bedroom house. After being together for two years,we made the next move - Living together. It's been a year and I still had not got used to it. As I got into my car,I tried to call Alice but she didn't answer. I rolled my eyes. She loved to keep me waiting.

Every morning before I went to work,I made a trip to Moe's Cafe. He had the best french roast coffee.

"Good morning,sweetie" Moe greeted me as I entered into his cafe.

"Good morning,Moe. Can I please get a large cup of French roast and one of the blueberry muffins?"

"Sure. It will be 3.56."

I gave him the money. "Thanks." I turned around way too fast and almost crashed into a guy that was in the cafe.

"I'm so sorry. I really need to look where I'm -" As I was talking,I looked up - I stopped talking. I couldn't speak. The guy that I was about to ran over was so beautiful. I have never thought of a man being beautiful but he was. He had reddish-brown hair and intoxicating green eyes. He had pale skin but his cheeks were started to become bright red. For a quick second,I wondered why they would be doing that. My eyes were dying to look down at his body but I kept my eyes on his face. If his face is so perfect,the body must be mind-blowing. And I don't know,if I could stop myself from jumping him. I shook my head. I have a boyfriend...I don't know him...He would never be with a girl like me. A model with a bookworm. Funny.

"Going" the beautiful stranger finished my sentence. He started to smile a crooked smile which made me weak in the knees.

I opened my mouth "Um...sorry" I almost ran out of Moe's cafe. I jumped into my car then started to drive away. I only let myself look one more time. He was walking outside,keeping his eyes on the back of my car. I parked in front of my bookstore but didn't get out. I keep taking in deep breaths. Then I noticed,I was holding my cup of coffee and the muffin was on my lap. I placed my breakfast in the cup holder then started to drink the coffee. It was already cold.

"Shit." I said out loud. I downed it away. I couldn't go through a day without a caffeine buzz. I had an hour and a half before the store opens. I needed to get over seeing the most beautiful guy ever and start working.

I'm the owner of Safe Harbor Bookstore. The store has been opened for ten years which means I didn't own it when it opened. Emily Cullen gave me Safe Harbor six months ago. She didn't want to work anymore and I was her best customer. I had been coming here since I was fifteen. I spent at least one hour here,everyday. What can I say...I really love books. Forks library never had anything good so Safe Harbor was the only place to get really good books. I was shocked when she handed me the keys. Emily told me she doesn't trust that many people in this world and I was one of the lucky ones. She wanted a 'young soul' running her store. I took the keys without thinking about it. But,of course,there were something I had to say 'yes' to or not get my dream job. Just before she lefted for her year-long trip to the UK,she told me 'I'm giving you my baby so take care of her very well. And you meant get a co-owner someday. Don't worry. It will be a person I trust so you can trust that person'. I was about to hand her back the keys (Why would I want to ran a store that can't be all mine?) but when would I ever get a chance to ran a bookstore that already makes good money and won't be closing anytime soon. Yes,I'm crazy.

I flicked on the lights and started getting ready for today's sale - Buy two Sci-Fi books,get the third one free. I will end up getting busy when the school kids get down with their classes. As I worked,the beautiful stranger's face ran into my head. How could someone be that beautiful? He was some kind of greek god. Why was he in Forks? In Moe's? Would I see him again? Damn it! I need to stop thinking about him. There was a knock on the front door. _Thank god._

It was Alice. She had a big smile painted on her face and was almost jumping up and down. "Open the door,Bells!" She yelled through the door. She always put me in a good mood. I was already smiling when I opened the door.

"Hello,Alice. I would love to let you in but Safe Harbor is not open yet. Please come back when we open." I joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You are so funny,Isabella." Alice started to laugh as she walked in. She knew that I hated my full name.

We walked into the back where my office was. I sat down then started to check my emails as Alice sat down on the desk.

A few letters from different people wanted to know if I will be getting some books they want _Never alone...The Host...Amy's story_ and some spam which were deleted very fast. Then I found one that was from Emily. It was sent two days ago. I totally forgot to check my mail.

"Damn it" I said under my breath but Alice could hear it

"What's wrong?"

"Emily wrote me. It's probably important."

I started to read it,in my head.

_Bella,_

_How are you doing? How's my baby? I'm doing good. Enjoying the sunny weather in London. It's so beautiful. Well the reason I'm writing you is that,I have big news for you. Remember when I said you might get a co-owner. My grandson,Edward is coming into town on Wednesday to see if he likes the bookstore. But I have no doubt, he will fall in love with it. Don't worry,he is a very good person inside and out. You won't have any problems. Just write me back when he gets there._

_Love,Emily_

I put my head in my hands. I didn't want to deal with this. Not now. Not never. When I didn't answer her,Alice read the email.

"Wow. That's not good."

"Yeah,you can say that again." I put my finger up in the air,knowing she would say it again.

"Maybe it won't be to bad. Maybe he won't like the store or the town and he will go right back home."

I looked up at her,about to talk but I suddenly saw a diamond ring on Alice's left hand. Oh my god! That's her big news!

"Alice,would the big news you want to tell me,have anything to do with the ring on your finger?"

Alice put on a very big grin on her face "Yes. Do you want to know why this very pretty ring is on my very pretty hand?"

She jumped off of the desk and I got off of my chair. "More then anything. Please do tell."

Alice took in a deep breath before talking,well yelling. "Jasper asked me to marry him!"

I started to smile so big. I knew it would happen,Alice and Jasper are soulmates. They are amazing together. They both know each other like no other. Other then myself,Jasper understands Alice and her crazy ways.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Congratulations!" I started to cheer as I gave her a big hug.

"I know! I know! It's so crazy! I can't believe I'm getting married!" Alice cheered,too "Bella,I would love for you to be my maid of honor."

I stopped hugging her small body. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Of course! Of course! I'm so happy for you!"

We both started to jump up and down,laughing and singing "Here's comes the bride" then all of a sudden,there was a knock on my office door.

When I looked at the person who knocked,I almost passed out. He was here. The beautiful Stranger.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

_6:59_

I can't believe it. I drove all night long. I was supposed to stay at a hotel but I was so restless. Having a hotel room would be a waste of money. I had a couple energy drinks in my system so I knew I would be ok.

Everything around me started to show some light. A new day was starting. I was almost to Forks,when I realized Emmett,my brother,probably didn't set his alarm clock. I love him to death but sometimes he can be an air head. He had start training for the play-outs which meant he needed to get up bright and early. Emmett is one of the best players on the Seattle Mariners. I pulled out my cellphone then dialed his number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello" It took me a second to realized that the person who answered was Emmett's girlfriend,Rosalie. It totally slipped my mind that she moved in with him.

"Oh,sorry Rosalie. Is Emmett up?"

She let out a deep breath "Yeah. He's in the shower. Are you really going to make me get up and give Emmett the phone."

I rolled my eyes. It really didn't take much to piss her off. "Don't worry about it,sunshine. Just tell him I called."

"Alright. Bye." She hanged up the phone.

I was excited and nervous at the same time. I really didn't know what to expect when I got the bookstore and another thing that made my stomach hurt was meeting the other owner. All I knew about her is that her name is Bella,she's very nice and has an amazing love for books. My grandmother trusted her so she couldn't be that bad. Right? I tried not to be worried.

Without any warning,I started to get real tried. Damn it! The energy drinks were fading. I started to regret not getting a hotel room. It would look so bad meeting my new business partner,died tried. As I drove through the new town that was going to be my new home,I found a place that could help me not being so tried. Moe's Cafe. A big cup of some strong coffee and maybe some food in my stomach would help me out. I started to thank god when I saw that they were open.

As I entered into the cafe,someone started to talk to me "Good morning,son. How can I help you?". I looked at his name tag. Moe.

"Can I get a big cup of your strongest coffee and a glazed donut?"

"Of course."

I tried to give him money but he put up his hand "Don't worry about it. Just take it as a "Welcome to Forks" gift." How did he know I was new? I guess in a small town like this,you can spot the newcomers with ease.

I sat down by the window then started to read the local newspaper. Let's just say,it was boring as hell. Then something caught my eye,it was an ad for Safe Harbor. A smile ran across my face. With that I was in a very good mood. Being tried really didn't bother me right now. I was about to leave when I saw the most beautiful girl ever. My mouth dropped open. She was walking through the front door. Her brown hair was in a bun that had a pen through it. She had a big smile on her face as she greeted Moe.

I got up from the table,not letting myself look at her. If I stole a look at the beautiful angel,I wouldn't be able to look away. I was almost running out of the cafe when I was about to crash into her. I was about to say sorry when she let her beautiful voice out.

"I'm so sorry. I really need to look where I'm -" She stopped talking when her big brown eyes looked up at my face. It looked like she was in some sort of daze. As I looked into her eyes,I remembered when Emmett told me 'Dude,it's true. You dazzle every single girl you met.' I was doing it to her. My cheeks went bright red. I wanted to hear her talk again but I really didn't know how to stop dazzling her.

"Going" I finished her sentence,hoping it would make her talk again. I couldn't help but to smile at her. Was it bad that I was already picturing my life with her?

"Um...Sorry" The words flew out of her mouth then she ran out of the cafe.

I stood there,shocked. Did that just happen? Did she just ran out of here because of me? I heard her start to drive away so I went to the front door. I watched her car until it disappeared. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I probably would never see her again.

I got into my car and started to drive around Forks. It was so small but I was already falling in love with it. I don't know how much time pasted when I finally got to Safe Harbor. It looked small from the outside but when I looked through the window,it seemed big. I entered into the store to found no one around. I let my eyes wondered around. It looked real nice. It kinda felt like you were in some kind of cabin. I could already found a couple things I didn't like and wanted to change but I needed to bit my tongue. I can't just come in here and start changing things.

"Jasper asked me to marry him!" Someone yelled from the back. It made me jump. I had forgotten that there was someone here.

I walked towards the yelling voice. When I reached the room that looked like an office,I almost had a heart attack.

She was here. The beautiful angel was standing right there with a big smile on her face. I just wanted to stand there and watch her but I can't do that. That's what stalkers do. I gently knocked on the office door.

Let her be Bella. Let her be Bella. Let her be Bella.

* * *

_A/N - Did you like it? Do you want more? I'm pretty sure you know what to do. Thank you so much for reading! :D _

* * *


End file.
